


crowned Demeter

by lizardlesbian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (sort of), F/F, Gen, Life aspect analysis, Polyamory, local gay girls make flower crowns and are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardlesbian/pseuds/lizardlesbian
Summary: Happiness and healing weren’t such an easy feat, once you saw your entire world crumble to pieces and the universe itself working to destroy your very existence, but being surrounded by people who cared about you helped a lot.





	

Jane Crocker had never had an opportunity to use her Life powers for something other than healing and reviving her friends until the Game was finally over with – or if she did, it was unknowingly. After they crossed the threshold to a new existence, one that possibly included way less traumas and violence, they had all found themselves more disoriented than happy. She remembered her father hugging her tight and her clinging to him for what felt like days, Dirk's blood still on her hands, the sensation of long, clawed fingers wrapping themselves around her throat and never letting go, seeing her own body and mind work for the one who had ruined her and her friends' lives. Nobody was doing great, in general: there was mourning, and guilt could be seen flashing in the eyes of many. Terezi screamed and cried until her voice was just a feeble rasp when the portal closed behind them, leaving everyone who was still fighting Lord English without any way to come to them.  
(Several months later, after her anger had turned into sadness and quiet acceptance, a portal opened in the middle of the sky, and Aradia, Sollux, Vriska and all of the sprites came out of it, looking bloody and exhausted. Their reunion had been something to be remembered, and Vriska still wasn't allowed to leave Terezi's side to this day.)

She was doing better. It was a weird sensation, but not an unpleasant one. Happiness and healing weren't such an easy feat, once you saw your entire world crumble to pieces and the universe itself working to destroy your very existence, but being surrounded by people who cared about you helped a lot.  
Her train of thought was interrupted by a snicker. Jane rolled her eyes.  
“Please stop moving or you will ruin all of my work!” She scolded Calliope, not quite managing to feign irritation. She had been working on that flower crown for a great portion of the afternoon, and she was surprised her alien datemate still wasn't tired of sitting in the same position.

“It's not my fault, you keep tickling me!” she protested, but straightened her posture once more. She had been getting taller and taller recently, and Jane needed to be on her feet to reach her head even while she was sitting down.

Life powers were much more than just healing, she had discovered soon. They were the sensation of blood running through veins, the song of the earth and the whispering voices of trees. They were armony and warmth and strength, every existing thing, small as it was, screaming its “I am here!”. She felt all of this resonating within her, affecting the space around her, as she noticed one day while she was watering the potted plant Roxy had given her for her birthday. A small touch of her hand on one of the leaves and there it was, growing beautiful and luxuriant in the matter of seconds. Dad made a joke that night about how her green thumb had taken over the rest of her, making her the green lady.

When she walked through the big forest near Can Town, the wildlife seemed drawn to her, like her presence was like a refreshing drizzle to them. It was of great help to Jade, who had been trying to recreate her old garden in her new home with Jake's help. John often joined the three of them, making these moments a fun family-bonding experience, tiring as it was.

Jade had also taken to teach her the meaning various flowers had. “It's like some sort of secret language!” she had told her, picking one of the small daisies who grew from the ground on their own accord. “Here, for example this little one here can mean purity and innocence! Love also, if I remember correctly.” She chuckled, and passed it to Jane, who took it in her hand with some curiosity. Many more daisies began to appear and blossom in her hand, intertwining with her fingers. It probably had something to do with how responsive this new Earth was to changes, Jade theorized: old and yet as young as a newborn, it was pliant in their hands. John said that similar things happened to him: winds changed according to his mood, which was the reason why he had taken the habit to fly away whenever he was feeling particularly under the weather (ha!).

She ended up giving the small bouquet she created to Calliope later that day. “They reminded me of you!” she just said, trying her best not to stutter and not really understanding why her hands felt so sweaty. The white petals made a wonderful contrast with her emerald scales.

She wasn't quite able to stop it after that, and neither did she want to. Whatever emotion she felt, it translated to new blossoms growing wherever they found ground. Roxy smiled at her? Right away, a red carnation made an appearance at her feet. Dad made a comment about how proud she was of her? A pink rose popped up on his hat to say hello. It was slightly embarrassing, having every single emotion in display for everyone to see, but considering most of her friends (especially the aliens!) didn't really get flowers the way her, Jade and Jake did made it easier.

Jake in particular was fascinated by this. He would help her scoop up plants who appeared and weren't made for the environment they were in and lead her to a better place to let them be at. They would fly away even for days sometimes during these little “adventures”, and it was nice to just talk to him again, the way they used to do via chat as children, with nothing heavy or awkward hanging between them.

She took an interest in flower crowns. Back home it had been kind of a goofy concept to her, but now she couldn't help but think they were, in fact, beautiful, and a wonderful way to pass the time now that they had the opportunity to rest for a few years. She would weave stems in different patterns, be cautious not to have any one of the various flowers she grew bother the other by taking too much space, and end up in a maze of roots in the inside, cold to the touch and nice and soft against the forehead of whoever wore them.

She made them for everyone, but of course Roxy and Calliope had a special place in their heart - “no shit, Sherlock, it's your  _girlfriends_ we're talking about”, said a voice in the back of her head.

Alas, the reason why she had asked Calliope to sit still for almost an entire hour. There were a lot of different types of flowers and herbs, but more prominent were the amaryllis, red and white chrysanthemums and different orchids.

“I'm done, I'm done, you can move now.” She said, patting her datemate's shoulder, and almost right away she was on her feet, stretching her legs with a grimace. She was so much taller than Jane, and Jane herself wasn't all that short.

“How does it look?” She asked with a smile that was showing many, many teeth. It was, if she was allowed to say, a damn beautiful composition, and it looked even better while Callie was wearing it. Before she could reply, Roxy turned around from her spot a few feet away from them (she had been working on something on her own while she was occupied) and gave her a thumbs up, screaming “Looking beautiful, babe!! And the flower crown ain't bad either.”. She had her own crown askew to cover her left eye, because she said it looked more artsy that way.

“And what did  _you_ do?” Jane asked, and Roxy grinned. She got to her feet, hiding her hands behind her back. “So I know we can't  _all_ be artists like Janey, but I thought you would appreciate this!” and she revealed a small crown made out of violets, a little crooked but nonetheless pretty.

“I'm not quite sure what they mean, but Rose told me once violets have a history to be a symbol of love between women. Pretty fitting, don't you think?”  
Jane couldn't help but giggle, as Roxy put the crown on her head, making a comment about them being crowned gay queens of the gay kingdom.  
Later on, as they were lying on the grass while the sun was slowly going down, Jane took a deep breath and smiled at all the different but equally sweet scents she was surrounded by.

She had Roxy on one side holding her hand, who was dozing off but still tried to keep up conversation, and Calliope on the other, her arms around her middle, and she knew without even lifting her head there were many, many more flowers surrounding them, blossoming from the tight, warm pain she felt in the middle of her chest.

She was so, so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t made a flower crown since I was like 6, and I don’t remember much aside from what my grandma told me, aka “tie them with grass/tiny pieces of rope to keep them together” and “the flowers must face outwards”. If the fact that the crown is too big and/or the fact that its together in the first place makes no sense, just attribute it to Life aspect majiks.  
> About the flowers, I knew very few of these (i knew daisies, roses and some orchids). I have spent hours on google to be sure I didn’t get anything wrong.
> 
>   * Red carnations means “love/deep affection and admiration”
>   * Pink roses mean “gratitude, admiration”
>   * Amaryllis mean “deep love, stunning beauty”
>   * Red chrysanthemums mean “I’m in love with you” (and in general, many red flowers have to do with romantic love), while white chrysanthemums mean “loyalty, devotion” (in some European cultures, like my own, it’s a symbol of mourning, but I doubt Jane would know this)
>   * Orchids have very different meanings according to the colours. In particular: yellow orchids mean “new beginnings”, purple orchids “admiration, respect”, orange orchids “enthusiasm, pride, boldness” and red orchids, aside from “love”, can also mean “strength, courage”. I really love orchids.
>   * Violets mean “sincerity, modesty, loveliness”. They’re also historically associated to sapphic love - since Sappho herself!
> It’s not specified, but at the end I like to imagine the girls are surrounded by daffodils since they mean “rebirth, renewal”.



End file.
